Free Like A Wildfire
by ArsenicAngel
Summary: Harry really does have everything he could ever need in life, now that Neville understands the things he wants. But there's always been a bit of a block – that one little cliff's edge that he can never quite let himself go toppling over. And Neville is determined to push him over that ledge. Sequel to 'Sudden Like An Inhale'


The title of this fic comes from a quote by C. JoyBell C. - "You only need one man to love you. But him to love you free like a wildfire, crazy like the moon, always like tomorrow, sudden like an inhale and overcoming like the tides. Only one man and all of this."

This is a sequel to _Sudden Like An Inhale _- I would very highly recommend reading that fic first, if you have not already, as some parts of the backstory to this fic will not make sense without it.

Thanks to teas_me for the glance over when I got a bit stuck, and much love to crazyparakiss for her work betaing this, as well as celestlyn for taking the time to give it a second read and beta all my last minute additions when I decided to almost double the length of this thing!

I do not own or claim to own any part of Harry Potter and its universe, and make no profit from the writing of this fanfic, so don't sue me please.

* * *

The feeling of Neville thrashing beside him in the bed startled Harry awake. Shaking off the remnants of his dream, he rolled towards Neville and reached a hand over to touch his arm. He could feel Neville's skin damp with sweat beneath his palm and quickly shifted closer to his back, wrapping his arms around Neville's waist. Despite Neville's continued thrashing, Harry held him tight and tucked his head against his shoulder, whispering soft, soothing words into his ear until Neville began to settle, his breathing still harsh but his fitful movements coming to a stop.

"S-sorry," Neville whispered after several moments, and Harry shook his head against his neck.

"Don't be, love." He could feel Neville's body, tense in his arms, slowly beginning to relax as he continued to hold him. Harry unravelled one arm from around Neville to reach between them and slide his hand over his back, waiting until Neville seemed more settled to speak again. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, shifting back a little as Neville rolled onto his back.

"In a moment? When it's not still so fresh?"

Nodding, Harry offered Neville a reassuring smile and reached for one of his hands to clasp it in his own. "Of course." His gaze flicked to the clock on Neville's bedside stand and then back to Neville who was looking up at the ceiling overhead. Harry pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth to catch his attention. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

Even in the darkness, he could see Neville's lips twitch with a faint smile. "It's four in the morning."

"Yes, it is. But that doesn't answer my question." Harry brushed a strand of hair back off Neville's forehead, watching as Neville leaned into the touch. "Do you want some tea?" he repeated softly. Neville nuzzled his cheek against Harry's palm before he nodded, leaning up to brush their lips together. Harry melted into the kiss for a moment, then pulled back to sit up and swing his legs over the edge of the bed. He grabbed a rumpled pair of pyjama bottoms off the floor and pulled them on, tugging the waist tie tight when they began sliding down low on his hips.

"I'll go get it started. Just come downstairs when you're ready." Neville nodded again and Harry reached across the bed to clasp and squeeze his hand briefly before stepping out of the room and making his way down to the kitchen in the cellar. Once he'd placed the kettle on, Harry pulled down the tea and two mugs from the cabinets and set them out on the counter. By the time Neville came downstairs to join him, the tea leaves had just finished steeping.

Placing one of the mugs in front of Neville, Harry set the second just a bit to the side and pulled his chair around beside Neville's, pressing against his side as he sat down. "Took your time, didn't you?" Harry teased lightly as he tipped his head against Neville's shoulder. In his periphery, he saw Neville's lips twitch with a smile.

"Figured I'd make sure you had time to do all the hard work before I came down," Neville replied, and Harry gave a soft laugh.

"Yeah, lot of work that was, waiting on the kettle to boil." He nuzzled his cheek against Neville's shoulder and settled into silence for a moment, both of them sipping their tea. "What was it this time?" he asked at length, watching Neville set his mug down on the table. Neville remained silent at first, and Harry waited for him to be prepared to speak, setting his own mug down and reaching over to clasp Neville's hand in his own and lace their fingers together.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Neville finally answered, his voice barely above a whisper; Harry squeezed his hand in encouragement. "It was a mix of things. I watched her torture my mum and dad, and then it shifted to the night of the Battle." Neville paused, letting out a soft sigh and reaching up to run his free hand through his hair. "I caught a glimpse of her just for a second that night, during the height of it all. I had an opportunity to avenge them, and I didn't do it. I-" Cutting himself off, Neville shook his head before looking at Harry.

"I know they wouldn't really have wanted me to. They wouldn't have wanted me to do something like _that_, not even for them – I've learned enough about them from Gran to know that. But in my head – in the nightmares – it's not as easy to remember that." Harry squeezed Neville's hand again when he hesitated, waiting for him to continue. When he finally spoke again, Neville's voice was quiet, but without the slight waver it had held before. "They were there. Pleading with me to make it right. You woke me before I could do it, but I feel like I was close to it, Harry. Like I could have done it..."

Neville reached for his tea again as he fell silent, and Harry watched him look at his mug and set it down again just as quickly. He glanced at the mug himself and noticed it had been emptied, nudging his own over without a word and giving Neville an understanding smile when he glanced at him. Harry shifted himself closer to Neville's side and allowed him a moment to drink and finish settling himself before he spoke.

"You aren't that person, Neville. Deep down, I think you know that. You wouldn't have done it, even then, because you knew that it wouldn't make anything right. And doing it in a dream, that doesn't make you a bad person."

The corner of Neville's mouth twitched with a small smile and he inclined his head. "I know that. In my head, I know. But that doesn't make it any less uncomfortable for me after I wake up," he said. Harry nodded.

"I know." Tipping his head onto Neville's shoulder again, Harry watched Neville finish off his mug of tea in silence, continuing to hold on to his hand, stroking his thumb along the side of it to offer Neville what comfort he could. By the time Neville had drained the mug, he looked better than he had upon first coming downstairs, and Harry let him release his hand in favour of burrowing into Neville's side as his arm wrapped around him.

"Thank you for sitting up with me. I appreciate it."

"Wouldn't dream of leaving you to deal with it alone," Harry answered, leaning up to brush his lips against Neville's jaw. "I know how hard the nightmares are to deal with. Even after all this time." Neville nodded at his words, and Harry felt Neville's arm tighten around him for a brief moment. Straightening up, Harry reached for both their empty mugs and offered Neville a smile. "How about some more tea?"

Neville nodded and Harry slipped out of his chair to move towards the counter, pausing and glancing over his shoulder at Neville with an arched eyebrow when he heard him chuckle. Shaking his head as he turned back to the tea, Harry made quick work of fixing a second cup for Neville, depositing his own mug in the sink before turning back towards the table. Once again, he paused to give Neville a curious look when he found Neville watching him with a fond smile. "_What_?"

Gesturing at Harry's pyjama bottoms, Neville answered, "You're wearing my clothes."

Harry glanced down as he set Neville's mug in front of him and frowned. "How can you tell?" he asked, just before letting out a small yelp as Neville grabbed hold of the loose fabric, causing it to shift low on Harry's hips again.

"For one thing," Neville answered as he pulled Harry down into his lap, "they're a bit big on you. For another, I was the one in blue last night when we were lounging. You were wearing black."

As he spoke, Neville rubbed one hand over Harry's thigh, distracting him momentarily before he managed to gather himself and chuckled. "How do you _remember_ things like that? Merlin..." Harry leaned in to press their lips together briefly, then pressed himself close to Neville, leaving his hands caught between them and resting against Neville's chest. "Do you mind me swiping them for now, then, or would you rather I strip them off and give them back?" he teased.

He was rewarded with a low laugh from Neville that sent a small shiver rippling along his spine. Sitting back to look at Neville, Harry started to move his hands over his chest, only to gasp as Neville's hands shot up to grasp his wrists in a firm hold. Neville gently guided his arms behind his back and pinned his wrists in place at the small of his back, and Harry's breath began coming a little faster as he tugged at his arms on instinct and Neville's hold tightened to keep him in place.

Another shiver coursed through him at that. Holding Neville's gaze, Harry struggled harder and a soft moan fell from his lips when Neville's grip on him remained tight and his eyes never strayed from Harry's own. "_Neville_," Harry breathed. Before he could say any more, Neville leaned up and brushed their lips together, lightly, then claimed Harry's mouth in a proper kiss, sliding his tongue along his lower lip until Harry opened to him. A moan rumbled in Harry's ears as their tongues tangled together, but he was uncertain whether it came from himself, Neville, or them both.

When they broke apart, Neville's lips were quirked up with a faint smile. "I think they look good enough on you to let you have them for now."

Harry let out a breathless laugh and shook his head, straining forward in Neville's hold to cuddle against him, and pulling his lower lip between his teeth to bite back another moan when Neville continued holding him in place. "Neville..."

"Would you like to come back to bed with me?" Neville asked, and Harry gave him a confused look.

"I sort of thought this was headed in another direction, actually..." Harry tugged at his pinned arms for emphasis.

Neville answered him with another chuckle and leaned in, brushing his lips along the line of Harry's jaw as he moved towards his ear. Pausing at the sensitive spot where Harry's neck and jaw met, Neville nipped at his skin, nibbling it softly before bringing his mouth beside Harry's ear, his voice low as he murmured to him. "I asked if you wanted to come to _bed_, not go back to sleep, Harry."

Letting out a quiet 'oh' of understanding, Harry arched forward and tipped his head to the side for Neville's mouth as it pressed against his skin again. He felt Neville's hold on him shifting until one hand was wrapped around both his wrists, keeping them in place while Neville's free hand slid down and around to rest on Harry's thigh. Harry pressed up towards Neville's hand and was rewarded with a soft groan that rumbled in Neville's throat.

"I'm going to take that for a yes. Up with you," Neville ordered, tapping Harry's hip as he released his wrists. "Keep your arms behind your back, though."

Harry nodded his understanding as he slipped out of Neville's lap, smiling in appreciation when Neville helped to keep him steady as he moved, his arms folded behind his back throwing off his balance at first. Once he was steady on his feet, Harry leaned down to kiss the corner of Neville's mouth and murmured, "Don't keep me waiting too long," before he made his way out of the room. He heard Neville's answering chuckle and then the sound of Neville's chair pushing back from the table and smiled to himself as he began ascending the stairs.

* * *

"_Neville_," Harry whispered breathlessly as he arched in his bonds. The soft rope around his forearms pulled tight, the sensation of it rubbing against his skin heightened by the restriction of his sight with one of his own fancy dress ties. A tremor ran through him as he strained against the ropes on his legs just to feel them rub against him in the same way, the feel of it pulling a soft, low moan from his lips. Turning his head one way and then the other, Harry strained to hear some sound to indicate where Neville was in the room, starting to say his name again until he felt Neville's finger press lightly against his lips to silence him.

Neville's finger withdrew, and a moment later, Harry felt his hand brush against his forehead, just above the top edge of his blindfold, brushing his hair back off the sweat-dampened skin. "Don't worry about me, Harry. This is for you. I want you to just focus on the ropes right now." Harry nodded his understanding, and Neville's hand pulled away, leaving him with only the feel of the ropes against his skin and the sheets beneath him.

Taking a slow, deep breath in, Harry closed his eyes behind his blindfold and let himself settle in his restraints. His skin felt alive with sensation, even in the relaxed position, every small shift of his body and every inhale making the ropes rub against his arms and legs and sending ripples of pleasure through him. Harry's breath began to quicken as he focused all of his attention on that feeling, flexing his hands to feel the ropes caress his wrists and letting out a ragged moan. His hard cock bobbed against his stomach as he lifted his hips, straining against the bindings on his ankles for a moment in search of _more_.

He swiped his tongue across his lips and began to move in earnest; his back arched up off the bed and his arms and legs strained with the movement, his skin hot and tingling pleasantly as he writhed. A steady series of low, keening sounds fell from his lips with his every movement, that hot feeling spreading slowly through his body. It started in his limbs, beneath the ropes that wound around him, and coursed through him until his entire body burned with it. His breath came faster and he began to tremble lightly, a familiar, hazy feeling creeping in from the edges of his mind. As the feeling began to consume him, bringing along with it a light, floating sensation, Harry's movements became more desperate.

Wrapped in darkness even as his eyes opened, his other senses were heightened, the sound of his laboured breathing and low moans ringing louder in his ears, and his skin more sensitive to every scrape of the ropes as he moved. Neville's presence in the room slipped entirely from his mind as he lost himself in his writhing, the soft feel of the ropes shifting into the rough scratch that he loved. With a shudder, he arched again in the ropes and felt them pull tight, only allowing his back to lift an inch or so before he settled onto the mattress once more, continuing his mindless struggle in his restraints.

The floating sensation increased until Harry could feel himself teetering on the cliff's edge within his mind, the sense that there was something more – something powerful – waiting for him if he tipped over niggling at him. As it always did when he hit that point, a flash of fear and uncertainty struck him, and he sucked in a short, sharp breath as he began to relax in the restraints. He slowed and then stilled his writhing and attempted to catch his breath. The moment he stopped moving, however, he felt the bed dip with Neville's weight and a hand carded through his hair.

"Why are you stopping?" Neville asked softly. Harry opened his mouth to reply and closed it again when all that came out was a whimpering sound. It took him a moment to find his voice, and when he did, it cracked and wavered as he spoke.

"Too much. Need to breathe, before-"

"Before you go over the edge?"

Harry gave a small nod, leaning into Neville's hand as it trailed down along the side of his face. They had run into this before, since they began experimenting with not only the bondage, but with Neville taking more control. He had found himself hovering on the edge of that abyss a handful of times over the months, and every time, he had pulled back from it, frightened of what would lie on the other side once he tumbled over. Usually, Neville allowed him time to recover himself, pausing everything until Harry felt the haze recede from his mind and the trembling in his body subside. This time, however, Neville brushed his thumb across Harry's lower lip with a thoughtful hum, and then withdrew, moving off the bed again.

"Keep moving, Harry," he instructed, and Harry hesitated. His instincts wanted to give in to the order – to begin rocking against the bed again because it's what Neville wanted – but the flicker of fear had caught hold in the back of his mind and urged him to remain still, instead. The conflicting emotions kept him lying unmoving long enough for Neville to touch him again, stroking a hand over his cheek again. "Trust me. Just let go for me. Let me see you tip over."

It took another moment for Harry to manage to make himself nod. He began to again, a slow rocking motion as he tugged at restraints without his previous level of enthusiasm. His movements were more anxious and stiff, now, but despite his tension, the haze that had only partially subsided began taking hold again. As it crept through him, setting his skin heating again and his body lightly trembling, Harry began to relax, immersing himself in the sensation once more.

Before he could get too near that edge again, though, a sudden panic seized Harry. His breathing went from soft pants to shallow gasps for air, and a wave of tears rose up in his eyes. He let out a quiet, strained sound, and a moment later, he felt the ropes on his limbs dissolve and the blindfold slide off his eyes.

Neville's arms were around him in an instant, pulling Harry up off his back and into Neville's lap. He was cradled against Neville's chest while Neville's hand stroked over his hair with a gentle touch. Harry burrowed into him without hesitation, reaching his arms up to wind around Neville's neck and cling to him as he focussed on steadying his rapid breathing as best he could. Neville made a soft sound in his ear to help soothe him, beginning to rock him slowly while Harry simply clung to him. Blinking back the tears in his eyes at last, Harry pressed his face into Neville's neck and took one hiccuping breath after another until he was able to fully relax, his breathing steadying out and his eyes drying.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered against Neville's skin, and the hand in his hair stilled for a brief moment. Neville's fingers curled around a fistful of his hair and gently tugged his head back, only easing his grip once Harry raised his gaze to meet his.

"_Do not_ apologise for this. _Ever_, Harry. I only wanted you to try, and that's what you did."

"But I didn't-"

Leaning in, Neville silenced Harry with a light kiss. It lasted only a moment, with Neville pulling back as soon as Harry tried to lean into him to return it. "I know it's hard for you to let go like that, Harry. All I ask is that you _try_, when I push you, because I know you _can_ do it. But we can work up to it. I just need you to trust me enough to let me push you like this." Neville's hand moved to rest on Harry's cheek, cupping it against his palm, and Harry instinctively leaned into the touch with a contented hum.

"Can you trust me enough for that?" Neville asked at length, the soft words breaking the silence that had settled between them. Harry's eyes, which had drifted closed as he nuzzled into Neville's touch, opened, and he looked at Neville for a long moment. Throughout everything, Neville had always been careful with him – he had never pushed him in any way that he wasn't ready to be pushed, and the moment they began to wind down together, when the rush of emotions would catch up to Harry, Neville was there for him without hesitation, looking after him until he had come down and felt more like himself once again.

Even now, with the unexpected crash of his emotions, Neville had rushed to him, going as far as Vanishing the ropes in his rush to get to him as quickly as he needed. With the blindfold over his eyes and the tears in them not having ever spilled over, Harry realized somewhere in the back of his mind that the only indication Neville would have had of his distress would have been the tension in his body – something difficult to discern in his bound and writhing form – and the sound he had made. And in an instant, Neville had recognized that for what it was and come to him, dropping everything immediately because Harry had needed him to.

The realization that Neville had been watching him that carefully, ready to stop the moment he could no longer handle it, washed over Harry and he leaned into Neville again. He moved his arms down to wrap around Neville's midsection and tucked his head against his shoulder, nuzzling him gently and feeling the tears in his eyes return, though now for an entirely different reason.

"_Yes_," Harry whispered, letting his lips brush against Neville's neck where it met his shoulder. The corners of his mouth quirked up with a small smile as he closed his eyes, feeling Neville's hand return to stroking his hair. "Of course I trust you with that."

* * *

Harry stalked into his office after the end of a long and stressful department meeting on Monday morning, letting the door slam shut behind himself. His body was wound tight with tension and his skin had begun to itch as his frustrations got the better of him. Dropping himself heavily into his chair, Harry leaned back and reached up to pass his hands over his face, carding his fingers through his hair with a sigh. He closed his eyes and focussed on taking one deep breath and then another, hoping to ease the tension in his body. Instead, the itching in his skin flared to an anxious sort of burning that gradually grew more intense until he was unable to sit still.

With a groan of frustration, Harry straightened up in his chair and snatched up his quill, dragging a clean sheet of parchment closer and staring at it for a long moment, considering scrawling out a brief letter to Neville. Pursing his lips, he hesitated for a long moment and then dropped his quill, folding his hands in the centre of his desk and curling them tightly into fists. He drew in a slow inhale and held it for a moment, releasing it just as slowly, and then repeated, hoping to ease the sense of desperation that was gripping him. After only a moment, he began tapping his foot anxiously under his desk as he focussed on his breathing, the itching in his skin continuing to build and beginning to get the better of him. Harry grit his teeth and struggled against the sensation for another twenty minutes before he reached for his wand, considering for a brief moment simply taking care of the problem himself and then shaking off the thought.

Pushing himself up from his chair, Harry stuffed his hands into the pockets of his robes and strode quickly out of his office. He headed for the atrium, riding the lift up to the street outside and Apparated from there to Neville's greenhouses. The itching sensation had shifted into a constant hum of need that rippled through his entire body as he'd walked, until Harry burned with it as he pulled open the greenhouse door.

Neville was kneeling beside a plant bed with his hands buried in the earth when Harry stepped inside. He lifted his head when Harry closed the door behind himself, and he watched Neville's expression break into a smile that faltered a second later. "What's the matter, Harry?" Neville asked, standing and brushing dirt off his gloves before he began to tug them off his hands. Harry bit his lower lip for a brief moment, the desperate need for Neville to help clawing at him from the inside but the words to explain it failing him. "Harry?"

"I was wondering if you could take an early lunch with me," Harry said, his voice a little tight and strained as he looked beseechingly at Neville. "I'm itching something fierce, and I need a little time to take the edge off it, or I think I'm going to go mad. I couldn't get any work done after my meeting, and it's just getting _worse_."

With a soft sigh, Neville shook his head with obvious reluctance. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't. I have my appointment with the representatives from the apothecary in fifteen minutes, and I really can't afford to cancel it." Harry's heart sank as he nodded, looking away from Neville as he started to pull back, only to have Neville stop him by wrapping an arm firmly around his waist and grip his chin in his other hand to turn his face towards him again. "As soon as it's over, I'll take off for the day, and I promise that I'll take care of you at home tonight, however you need me to."

He gave a short pause and then continued. "Until then, I have a task for you, to get you through until the end of the day. I want you to head in to Diagon and pick yourself up something for lunch, and take it back to your office. Ward the door for privacy and let yourself get settled in, then I want you to press your legs against the chair's, and bind them. Make it as tight as you need, and struggle until you feel better settled. When you're ready after that, you can eat, but I want you to take your time. Stop and let yourself struggle again a few times if you need; whatever it takes for you to relax. But once you're finished with your lunch, I want you to release yourself. Can you do that for me?"

As Harry listened, the feeling he'd had over the weekend of being looked after began to wash over him, not taking away the itch in his skin, but soothing it for the moment. More than the fact he had been given permission to restrain himself, it was the fact that Neville was _ordering_ him to do it – providing him very specific instructions to actively take control of Harry, even in his absence – that put him at ease. The tension in his muscles eased somewhat, and he sagged against Neville with a nod.

"Good," Neville murmured, bringing his hand up to stroke Harry's hair. "If it's still too bad after that, then I want you to take off as early as you can, and I'll meet you at home, alright?"

Harry gave another nod. "Alright." He felt Neville press a kiss to his hair and, taking a slow, deep breath, he straightened and took a small step back as Neville released him. Neville smiled and leaned in to brush their lips together for a brief moment, and then gave him a gentle nudge.

"Go on, then. And _thank you_ for understanding, love. I promise, I'll be all yours later, and I'll give you everything you need."

"I know," Harry said softly. He reached out and clasped Neville's hand in his own, giving it a squeeze. "Good luck on your meeting." Neville murmured his thanks and Harry tucked his hands into his pockets as he turned and left the greenhouse. His skin still burned with the itching, and the anxious, desperate need to feel ropes against his skin continued to claw at him, but he pushed it all into the back of his mind for the moment as he Apparated to Diagon Alley. He wound his way through the crowded street to the small café near Fortescue's, digging his nails into his palms each time the itching flared while he waited for his lunch.

The pain did nothing to settled him, only providing a small distraction as he struggled to keep the thought fresh in his mind that it would only be moments before he could have what he needed. When he finally had his lunch in hand, Harry wasted no time returning to the Ministry, striding quickly through the halls and waving off Ron as politely as he could when Ron calling his name as he passed.

The moment his office door shut behind him, Harry's wand was in his hand to ward it. Moving around behind his desk, he set his lunch down and sat, taking a moment to breathe before shifting to get himself into the proper position. He straightened up to press himself against the back of the chair, positioning his legs against those of the chair. Harry closed his eyes and breathed in slowly once, making himself wait just one more moment for release, giving the anxious itching an edge of anticipation. Finally, gripping his wand tighter in his hand, he reached beneath his desk and whispered the word that had been on his lips from the moment he sat down.

"_Incarcerous_."

Harry's breath left in him a rush as ropes shot from the end of his wand to wrap tight around his legs and bind them to the chair. Immediately, the itching stopped, and he tipped his head back against the chair as he settled and took his first real, deep breath of the afternoon, savouring the feeling of being bound. The stress and frustration weighing on his mind slowly lifting as he sat there, pressing his legs against the ropes and testing them at first before he began to actively struggle in them. His breath came in soft pants as his legs strained in the restraints, and a soft moan slipped from his lips at the feel of the ropes tight around him, even through the fabric of his trousers. After several minutes, he finally settled again, relaxing for the first time since his meeting. He took one last moment to savour the feel of the ropes around his legs before pulling the sack with his lunch closer across the desk.

* * *

Neville was on the sofa when Harry finally made it home from work a few hours later, lounging across the cushions with one of his books propped open on one thigh. As Harry toed out of his shoes, Neville looked up and closed his book, starting to sit up until Harry shook his head with a small smile. "Don't let me interrupt." Arching an eyebrow at him, Neville hesitated before he settled back into his position, tossing his book onto the coffee table and holding his hand out for Harry.

"How was your lunch?" Neville asked with a quirk of his lips, and Harry laughed. Crossing the room, Harry clasped Neville's hand in his own as he lowered himself to his knees in front of the sofa and watched Neville's smile widen. He released his hand, and Harry tipped his head into Neville's touch as his fingers carded slowly through his hair.

"It was good, thanks to you." Closing his eyes, Harry let out a soft hum, shuffling closer on his knees to be able to lean forward and rest his head against Neville's chest. "I needed that; the orders _and_ the release. You have no idea..." The hand in his hair continued its soothing touch as Harry trailed off, and he nuzzled his cheek against Neville. When he opened his eyes after a few moments, he found Neville gazing at him fondly, and a faint flush began to rise up in his cheeks. "How did your meeting go?"

Harry watched Neville's face light up further at the question and smiled to himself as he turned his face into his shirt to nuzzle him again. "It was brilliant. Secured another year-long contract with the apothecary, and they proposed helping me fund an expansion on the greenhouse to allow me to supply them with a wider variety of supplies. They won't pay for everything, obviously, but they're offering to put up a good portion of the initial funds to get it started, and I'd take a small cut on their usual payments for what I supply to pay it back over the course of the contract. They want to have another meeting in two weeks to discuss it further so we can hammer out the finer details and have the papers drawn up if we can all agree to the terms, but it's looking rather promising."

"You're really getting it off the ground, aren't you?" Harry asked with a grin, and Neville nodded. There was a glint of excitement in his eyes that sent a rush of warmth through Harry. After moving to brush their lips together, he sat back onto his heels and reached for Neville's hand in his hair, gently tugging it away and around to kiss the back of it. "It's big news for you, we should celebrate." Neville started to shake his head and Harry stopped him short by adding, "I insist."

"It might still fall through, you know," Neville pointed out, although he was smiling still, and Harry gave a small nod.

"That's true, though I don't think it will. But if you'd rather not call it celebrating, then why don't we make tonight an unofficial date night?" Harry suggested. "No harm in having two of them this week, right?"

Neville's answer was a soft chuckle as he pushed himself upright, and Harry shifted up to sit beside him on the sofa, burrowing into his side. "What sort of celebrating did you have in mind? Can't say we have any champagne, and I'm not sure this is the occasion for that at any rate."

Harry hummed in agreement at that, smiling as Neville's arm wound around his waist to keep him close. Tipping his head against Neville's shoulder, he remained silent for a moment while he thought, and then let out a soft laugh. "I suppose it's a bad thing that all I can think of is doing the usual? Takeaway and some cuddling while we watch a film together. Not very celebratory, is it?" He turned to look at Neville, and found Neville looking back with the same fond look he'd had a moment earlier.

"Actually, I think I like that sort of celebrating," Neville murmured. "However, I think I promised to look after you tonight, didn't I?"

"I told you, I-"

Neville shushed Harry softly and he fell silent, tilting his head against Neville's shoulder to look at him. "I promised. You were good for me today, doing what I asked and understanding why I couldn't leave with you. If you'd rather not call it looking after you, then why don't we make it a reward?" Neville asked in a playful tone, turning Harry's earlier words back on him. Harry chuckled as he nodded in agreement.

"So, I suggest we compromise," Neville continued. "I'm going to send you off for the takeaway, and we can cuddle up for one of our programmes while we eat. I think we've got an episode to catch up on with that show you like so much. With the lawyers?"

"Suits," Harry supplied, and Neville nodded.

"We can catch up on that, and after it's over, if you're feeling up for it, I'd like for us to have a little time together before bed."

A small shiver worked its way through Harry at that suggestion, and he didn't hesitate to agree, smiling against Neville's lips when he leaned in for a kiss. When they broke apart, Neville tapped Harry's hip and then withdrew his arm from around him, making a shooing gesture. "Are you going to get going, then?" he prodded. Harry opened his mouth to give a teasing reply, and Neville's mouth pulled into a grin as he silenced him by adding, "That was a rhetorical question, puppy."

Harry blinked once, wondering where that came from, before letting out a laugh as the reference clicked and he stood, aiming a playful swat at Neville's shoulder. "Prat."

"And you love it," Neville retorted, still grinning as Harry leaned down to brush their lips together once more.

"Yeah," he murmured. "I _really_ do."

* * *

"Wake up, Harry..." The sound of Neville's voice and his hand slowly carding through his hair pulled Harry slowly out of his sleep. It took him a moment to realize where he was, nuzzling his cheek against Neville's thigh before rolling onto his back to look up at him, stretching out across the sofa cushions to ease the slight ache in his muscles from his previous position. Neville smiled down at him and continued running his fingers through his hair. "The day really took its toll on you, didn't it?"

Harry nodded, giving Neville a sheepish smile. "Sorry..." He turned his head to glance at the television and back again, his lips twitching in amusement. "Star Trek?"

"I'm trying to emulate Harvey," Neville answered with a teasing grin. "And, I figured you might not want me finishing the Suits episode without you. Thought I'd let you just sleep for a little while, since you seemed so comfortable." Neville moved his hand out of Harry's hair and trailed his fingers over Harry's cheek, stroking it lightly as Harry nuzzled against his palm. "Ready to go up for bed?" he asked, and Harry gave him a teasing look, arching an eyebrow at him.

"To sleep? Or do you have something else in mind?"

Neville laughed softly, shaking his head as he tucked his hand beneath Harry's head, tangling his fingers in his hair and giving it a gentle tug until Harry lifted up. Brushing their lips together, he murmured, "I _meant_ to sleep, but if you're suddenly awake enough for more, I don't think I'd say no to us staying up a little while now for that."

Harry hummed. "Have work in the morning," he murmured against Neville's lips, even as his hand moved up to slide beneath Neville's shirt to touch the bare skin of his chest. Neville tugged again at his hair and waited for him to move fully upright, breaking the kiss to brush his lips along the line of Harry's jaw.

"It's just after eleven. We have time, if we go now."

Chuckling, Harry pulled back from Neville and got to his feet. "Catch me, then," he said, flashing a grin at Neville before turning and sprinting towards the stairs. He could hear Neville coming along behind him, and only just managed to spin out of his grasp in the hall when they hit the landing of the third floor. "Not quick enough, love," he teased, ducking into the bedroom and pushing the door closed behind him.

Neville's hand caught the door before he could get it fully closed, and Harry gave a yelp and a laugh as he dove for the bed. He began tugging the duvets up over himself as Neville climbed in behind him, catching Harry's wrist in his hand and pulling it overhead as he nudged Harry onto his back. Laughing again, Harry complied, looking up at Neville with shining eyes as Neville grabbed his other wrist as well and pulled both arms up to pin them to the bed. As he opened his mouth to speak, Neville leaned down and claimed his lips in a kiss. Harry melted beneath him with a moan, opening his mouth to Neville and letting out a soft whine of disappointment when he broke away a moment later.

"_Neville_," Harry breathed, arching up off the bed as Neville slid down over him, pressing his lips against his neck as he released his hands. Closing his eyes, Harry tipped his head back to offer up more of his neck for Neville, starting to move his hands to reach for him, eager to rid them both of their clothes so he could feel Neville's skin under his palms. Before he could get his hands on Neville's shirt, however, Neville pulled up from his neck and grasped him by the wrists again, gently placing Harry's arms over his head once more.

This time, Harry obediently kept them in place, and Neville trailed his fingers along his cheek after releasing him. "Mine," he whispered in a soft tone, the word holding a distinct, possessive edge. Harry's eyes widened slightly and his breath hitched, a small tremor rippling through him at the word. Bending down over him again, Neville brushed his lips against Harry's jaw on his way to bring his lips beside his ear, letting his hands reach further down to pluck open the fastenings of Harry's trousers. "My Harry."

Harry made a soft sound of approval and arched up into Neville once again, turning his hands  
to grasp at the bedding under him. A flush rapidly rose up in his cheeks as Neville slipped his hand into his opened trousers and beneath the waistband of his pants. "_Oh!_" Keening softly, Harry shifted his legs further apart and cracked his eyes open, his pupils blown wide with arousal as he looked at Neville and swiped his tongue across his lower lip. "Please..."

Neville made quick work of both their clothes, tossing everything carelessly over the edge of the bed before covering Harry's body with his own. Slick fingers trailed down between his legs, rubbing over his entrance until Harry pressed his hips up with a desperate whine, clenching his hand tighter in the sheets. A soft plea fell from his lips and Neville finally pressed two fingers into him, sliding them deep and curling them. After another moment, Neville's fingers withdrew, pulling a disappointed sound from Harry's lips before he felt Neville's cock pressing against him. Looking up at him with hazy eyes, Harry bucked his hips in a silent plea for Neville to enter him, and arched his back with a deep moan when Neville complied, pushing forward into him. Harry used his arms for leverage as he gripped the bedding tight in his fists and arched up under Neville, rocking with him as he moved over him.

"Harder. Please, Nevi- _ah!_" Harry's breathless words were cut off by a cry of pleasure as Neville thrust harder into him without hesitation. His arms moved from their place over his head to wrap around Neville, and he did the same with his legs, wrapping them around Neville's waist to cling to him as he scratched his nails down over Neville's back. Neville arched into the touch and bent his head to trail kisses over Harry's neck and murmur soft words against his skin as they moved together. Their breathing grew more laboured, and finally, Neville snaked a hand between their bodies, teasing his fingers along the length of Harry's cock before closing his fist around him and stroking.

It only took a few moments for him to push Harry over the edge, sending him shuddering to completion with a strangled cry as he came between them. Neville's didn't immediately pull his hand away, continuing to stroke lightly over Harry's cock until he felt him melting beneath him into the bed. Bracing himself on one arm, Neville slid his other hand over Harry's side as he continued to move over Harry until his own orgasm ripped through him. Muffling a cry against Harry's lips, Neville came buried deep inside him, cradling Harry against him. When he broke the kiss, Neville dropped his head down onto Harry's shoulder and nuzzled him, staying inside him until his softened cock slipped from Harry's body. Neither moved still for some time, until finally Harry gave Neville a gentle nudge, his lips twisted up at the corners with a small smile.

"As much as I love the cuddling, Neville, I'm overheating a little, now."

With a soft laugh, Neville rolled off Harry to stretch out against his side, staying cuddled close to him. "Better?" he asked, and Harry nodded. "Good. Wouldn't want you getting all sweaty, now," Neville added in a teasing murmur as he leaned in to nuzzle against Harry's jaw. Harry gave a quiet hum at that, smiling and rolling onto his side to shuffle back against Neville until his back was pressed flush against his chest, laying his hand over Neville's arm when it settled around his waist.

* * *

Harry's skin itched fiercely when he stepped through the Floo after work late on Thursday evening. The sensation was coursing through his entire body, setting him on edge and making his mind feel too crowded with the need and his own thoughts. As he stepped out of his shoes beside the fireplace, the sound of footsteps on the stairs caught his attention and he turned to see Neville striding into the sitting room from downstairs with a bottle of Butterbeer in hand. Taking one long, close look at him, Neville set his drink down on the low table in front of the sofa.

"Rough day?" he asked as he drew his wand out of a pocket of his trousers. With a murmured spell, Neville Summoned their silk ropes from the bedroom, tucking his wand away and then catching the ropes as they came sailing down the stairs towards him. Sighing in relief, Harry nodded as he stepped closer to Neville, feeling some of the tension in his shoulders easing just at the sight of the ropes.

"Bloody terrible." Neville nodded, gesturing for Harry to take a seat on the sofa, and he complied without hesitation, dropping himself heavily down onto one of the cushions. He held his arms straight out in front of himself and both of them remained silent for a long moment as Neville crouched down in front of the sofa. Pushing Harry's sleeves up around his elbows, Neville held the lark's head of one length of rope between his wrists and began circling the rope around them. Harry watched Neville pull the tail ends through the loop, cinching it tight, and then wind the rope around his wrists again in the opposite direction. "How was yours?"

Neville chuckled softly, his gaze riveted on the rope as he began closing the gap between Harry's wrists, wrapping the rope around itself to close the loop around Harry's wrists that he'd made into separated cuffs. "It wasn't bad, really. The representatives from the apothecary sent an owl to set a date next week, so we can discuss the loan terms for the new greenhouse." He paused while he checked the tightness of the rope, and then tied off a knot, nestling it comfortably between Harry's hands. Satisfied, Neville looked up to meet Harry's eyes with a small smile while he reached for another length of rope. "I have a much less exciting job than you do."

Laughing, Harry shook his head, taking a slow, deep breath at last as the itching in his skin began to ease. "It's exciting for you, that's what matters."

"That's always true." Neville's lips quirked upwards at the corners with a smile, and Harry leaned against the back of the sofa, closing his eyes and focussing on his breathing while Neville rolled his trouser legs up a bit and tugged the socks off his feet. A moment later, Harry felt the rope wrapping around his ankles in the same cuff design that Neville had used on his wrists, lifting his feet up off the floor slightly to make the process of cinching the cuffs easier for him. When he had finished, tying off the knot to rest comfortably between Harry's ankles, Neville straightened and perched himself on the empty cushion beside Harry.

He pressed his back into the corner between the sofa arm and back, pulling one leg up onto the cushions. Reaching for Harry, Neville gently nudged him down onto his back, and after a bit of shuffling, Harry rolled onto his back and pulled his bound legs up, letting them drape over the opposite arm of the sofa. He bent his arms at the elbow, resting his hands on his chest and laid his head on the pillow of Neville's thigh.

"Is it better, now?" Neville asked as he settled one hand in Harry's hair, beginning to card his fingers through it as their eyes locked. Leaning into the touch with a soft hum, Harry nodded, but shifted slightly, and Neville shook his head with a soft chuckle. "Struggle, Harry, it's fine. I used the silks so you could. You looked like you'd need it."

Surprised by the forethought, Harry offered Neville a faint smile. "_Thank you_." Neville acknowledged his words with a small nod, and Harry shifted again to make himself more comfortable. His eyes drifted closed as Neville's hand continued moving gently through his hair, and he took slow, measured breaths, centring all of his attention on the much more subtle itching sensation in his skin.

He moved his hands first, twisting his wrists within the cuffs to feel the rope rub against his skin, and then beginning to pull against them, trying to pull his hands further apart. The rope held tight, the firm pressure of it against his skin sending a small shiver rippling through Harry's body. Letting out a ragged breath, he settled his hands again in favour of struggling against the cuffs around his ankles, repeating the same movements.

When he began pulling his legs against the rope, a moan of approval slipped from Harry's lips when he found no give to the tie, preventing him from moving his legs any further open. Again, he settled, taking a moment to relax, his breathing already coming faster with the feel of the ropes rubbing against his skin. He was vaguely aware of Neville's hand continuing the same slow glide through his hair, but the faint itching and the slowly growing _need_ to feel more of the ropes remained at the centre of his focus.

Keeping his eyes closed, Harry inhaled slowly once, and released his breath with a ragged exhale. As he drew in his next breath, Harry moved his arms and legs at once, straining both against the ropes until the rub of them against his flesh became uncomfortable. Rather than pause, he changed his movements, twisting his wrists and flexing his feet in opposition, as though trying to step out of the rope. The silk coils seemed to almost scratch over his skin then as he moved, the sensation sending sparks of pleasure shooting through him and erasing the itching in his body.

His back arched up off the cushions for a brief moment, and Harry's breath quickened further until it came in soft pants. As he lifted his hips to rub his legs together, his movements beginning to edge more towards writhing, Harry's cock strained against the front of his pants and trousers. Heat rose up in his cheeks as he made himself settle again, slowly spreading throughout the rest of him. Unlike the itching, the burning in his skin was pleasant and pushed him further, tugging harder against the ropes on his limbs as he moved.

With a shudder as the heat in his body flared, Harry let out another ragged breath before melting into the cushions. His writhing stilled, and as he settled, every ounce of tension eased from his body, leaving him relaxed and unmoving other than the steady rise and fall of his chest as he tried to slow his rapid breathing. Harry's eyes remained closed, and as he felt the burning in his skin slowly begin to fade away, his focus shifted away from the dulling sensation to that of Neville's hand still on him. Humming softly, Harry cracked his eyes open to look up at him and found Neville looking back down at him with his mouth pulled into a fond smile.

Neville's eyes were soft, and his mouth was pulled into a fond smile, his fingers never ceasing their slow, gentle glide through his hair. "How about now?" he asked, his voice soft and low, and Harry let his eyes close again as he leaned into Neville's hand.

"_Much_ better, now."

"Good." Neville slipped his fingers out of Harry's hair and smoothed a few strands back off his forehead. He let his hand settle in Harry's hair again after, and a comfortable silence settled between them. After several moments, Harry moved, shuffling awkwardly to roll onto his side and then nuzzled his cheek against Neville's thigh as he made himself comfortable in his new position. Above him, Neville chuckled, stroking his hand over Harry's hair and then down over his upper back, the light touch pulling a contented hum from Harry's throat.

"Turn the telly on, please," Harry mumbled, his voice half muffled by Neville's trousers as he pressed his face against them and nuzzled him again.

"Don't you want to get up so you can have dinner?"

Harry shook his head. "Dinner can wait. I'm comfortable like this." With a soft chuckle, Neville nodded and leaned forward to pluck up the remote from the low table and flicked on the television, sorting through the channels while he began carding his fingers through Harry's hair once more. "Thank you for this," Harry murmured after several moments, his gaze focussed ahead on the television. He moved his still-bound hands to brush his fingers against Neville's knee, and was rewarded with a light brush of Neville's fingers against the nape of his neck.

"Anything for you, love."

* * *

"Hey..."

Looking up from the stack of paperwork on his desk, Harry saw Neville leaning against the door frame, watching him with a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. Harry grinned as he set his quill down and nudged the report he'd been reviewing to the side. "Hey. Am I overworking again, or are you just here to keep me sane tonight?"

Neville's smile widened slightly as he stepped further into Harry's office, nudging the door closed behind him with his foot and then circling around behind Harry's desk. He leaned down over the back of Harry's chair and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder. "Just dropping in to check on you, mostly. You _have_ been working awfully hard this week..."

Harry nodded. The previous Friday, and then the whole of the past week had passed in a blur of long hours in his office at the Ministry, surrounded by paperwork as Harry struggled to sort through the department's old files. He'd managed to secure Ron and Seamus to help every now and again, in order to escape the office at as near to a reasonable hour as he could. But the extra help did little to put a dent in his workload, and he continued to find himself still bent over his desk until late in the evening. By the time Thursday evening had rolled around, Harry and Neville had had only a handful of stolen moments together during the week, after Harry would finally find his way home from the office in time to reheat cold takeaway and crawl into bed with Neville. It had left him stressed, with his skin itching for the feel of rope, and his muscles aching from long hours hunched over his desk.

It had crossed his mind to ask Neville, at night or in the early morning before they parted ways for the day, if he might slip away to join him for lunch, or allow him to bind his owl legs for a while so he could have a chance to clear his head and focus better on his work. But he had resisted, working through his lunch each day in hopes that he would be able to leave early enough to have Neville bind him properly before they retired for the evening, and each night finding himself still at his desk much later than he'd planned. Neville had never complained, picking up dinner for them each night and waiting for him to be home, so they could still eat together. Even on Wednesday night, when Harry had left work five hours later than he should have and Neville had fallen asleep on the sofa waiting for him, Neville had only smiled in understanding and let Harry put his feet up while he went to reheat their dinner.

"I'm sorry about all this. I know it's been bloody terrible lately." Passing a hand over his eyes, Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair, tipping his head back to look at Neville with a faint smile. "You said 'mostly'. What else brought you by?"

"Missed you," Neville murmured, turning to brush his lips against the corner of Harry's mouth. "And I wanted to see how you're coming along tonight. Luna gave me a Floo call to ask me to give her hand with something in the next edition. Something about an article she wants to run about Whirlipucks and their preference for nesting in certain plants. If you were able to get away for the night, she said you're welcome to come by with me. You and Ron could do something while I help her with the article."

Harry looked at the pile of paperwork still untouched on his desk, and then drew his wand to check the time, letting out a soft groan. He was an hour late getting out already, and reluctantly, he shook his head. "If I want to have the next two nights off, I'm going to have to stay a while later. The majority of this can wait until Monday, but at least the top quarter of it needs to get done immediately, or I'll have to take time tomorrow and Sunday to come in, and I'd really rather not." He turned again to look at Neville with an apologetic expression, resting his hands over Neville's where his arms were wrapped around him. "I'm sorry. You go on, though."

"Alright," Neville said, straightening up and squeezing one of Harry's hands before he pulled away, moving to perch himself carefully on the edge of the desk. "Takeaway's already waiting in the fridge. If I'm not back by the time you make it in, go ahead and eat. I know you've been skipping your lunches most of the week." Harry flushed faintly at that. Reaching out to tuck his hand beneath Harry's chin when he started to duck his head, Neville tilted his face back up and searched his eyes for a long moment.

"How bad has it been this week?" he asked softly. "I know you've been stressed, and our time's been short every night. Has it been alright?"

Pursing his lips, Harry hesitated a moment before he shook his head. "I've been itching all week. I kept working through lunch trying to get home on time so we could do it properly, and I haven't wanted to ask if you'd mind me doing it myself again."

"Harry..." Neville sighed and slipped off the edge of the desk, drawing his wand from a pocket of his trousers and waving it towards the office door to ward it. He reached into the other pocket and drew out a small, shrunken bundle, giving Harry a gentle nudge while he tapped the bundle with his wand to enlarge it. As Harry turned his chair to the side, his eyes widened slightly at the sight of their silk ropes in Neville's hand.

"I wasn't sure how it's been for you, so I thought I'd bring them with, just in case you needed it and couldn't get away with me."

Harry's eyes softened at that, and he looked up at Neville, reaching out to tangle his hands in the front of his shirt and tugging him down for a kiss, murmuring against Neville's lips, "Thank you." He felt Neville smile against his lips, and he leaned back a little in his chair when they broke apart.

Neville took a small step back and knelt down, tapping Harry's legs and Harry stretched them out towards him, pressing them together. He made quick work of winding the rope around his legs, over his trousers, from Harry's ankles to just below his knees, binding them together. Harry sat still through it all, watching Neville pass the rope back and forth between his hands as he wrapped it around him, and the way his skilled fingers fastened a knot at the end, securing the rope in place. Sitting back onto his heels when he was finished, Neville trailed one hand over Harry's leg and over the rope, then looked up at him with a smile.

"Better?"

Pressing his legs against the ropes to test them before he answered, Harry relaxed against the back of his chair with a soft sigh of approval. "It's a good start." Neville nodded as he straightened again, leaning down to kiss the top of Harry's head.

"I'm going to let you get back to work, now, and head on over to Ron and Luna's. Leave the rope until you're ready to go home, and I'll come home as soon as I can." Harry leaned up to press their lips together briefly before he let Neville pull away, flashing him a grateful smile as he turned his chair again, tucking his bound legs beneath his desk.

"Tell Luna and Ron hello for me."

"I will. See you a bit later, then," Neville said as he opened the office door again, and Harry murmured his goodbyes in return before Neville closed it behind him and left.

He took a slow, deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, pressing his legs out against the rope again, letting the sensation of being restrained course through him and ease the almost painful itching of his skin. As his mind started to clear, he picked up his quill and considered the stack of paperwork still waiting to be looked over. Feeling more relaxed than he had all week, Harry pulled several files from the top of the stack and set them neatly to one side and set to work on them, determined to sort the lot of them out as quickly as he was able.

By the time he had finally finished, another three hours had passed, and Harry made quick work of unravelling the ropes around his legs and shrinking them down to tuck safely away in the pocket of his trousers. He toed out of his shoes beside the fireplace after taking the Floo home, and frowned as he took a look around. The lights were off in the sitting room, and, straining his ears, he could hear no sign of Neville on any of the floors either above or below him. Realizing he must still be over at Luna's, Harry crossed over to the sofa, flicking his wand to bring up the lights. He enlarged the ropes and sent them soaring upstairs to their proper place in the bedroom as he dropped himself down on the sofa, resting his head on one arm of it and stretching his body out across the cushions.

He shot a glance over at the fireplace as he settled in, hoping that the Floo might flare up right then. When it didn't, he gave another wave of his wand to Summon his book from his bedside table upstairs and propped it open in his hands, ignoring the way his stomach rumbled, determined to wait up for Neville, the same as Neville had done for him throughout the week.

* * *

When Harry woke in the morning, he found himself in bed with his arms wrapped in rope from elbow to wrist and tied off separately to the headboard, with a warm body pressed against his back. It took him another moment to remember how he had gotten there, his memories of the previous night foggy with sleep. Neville had come home late, well after Harry himself had fallen asleep on the sofa. He'd somehow made it up the stairs to the third floor with considerable help from Neville, still mostly asleep on his feet at the time, and had tumbled into bed without undressing. He had the vague recollection of Neville stripping him off and winding soft ropes around his arms as he'd been drifting back to sleep, and Harry smiled as he gave a light tug against the restraints now, testing their strength.

"You've missed that feeling quite a bit, haven't you?" Neville murmured as he pressed himself closer to Harry's back. Moaning softly, Harry melted back against him with a nod, giving another pull at his arms. He tipped his head back as Neville began kissing and nipping at his neck and bucked up into his touch when he slid one hand down over Harry's stomach. Shuddering in pleasure, Harry tugged again at his arms.

"_Please_," he keened, rolling partway onto his back when Neville's hand slipped between his legs. Neville shifted back to give him room, nudging him gently until he was flat on his back, and Harry arched up as Neville immediately settled over him. "Neville-"

Neville shushed him softly, dipping his head to trail kisses along his neck. "Patience, Harry. I have plans for you this morning." As quickly as he had moved over him, Neville withdrew, sitting back onto his heels and looking down at Harry with a stern expression that sent a thrill rippling through Harry. Gesturing one hand at the ropes on Harry's wrists, he ordered, "Struggle in them. I know you want to."

Letting out a shuddering breath, Harry nodded and began to tug at his arms once more. His eyes drifted closed with another soft moan falling from his lips as he moved, the itching in his skin that had faded to a dull ache while he'd slept disappeared entirely for the first time in days. Harry's body began to tremble lightly as he arched in his restraints, pulling at his bound arms until his muscles burned from the struggle and his skin was slicked with a thin sheen of sweat. All the while, Neville never touched him, continuing to simply kneel between his legs and watch him. The heat of Neville's eyes on him, and the knowledge that Neville _wanted_ to watch him writhe, urged Harry on to continue moving, even after he normally would have tried to settle against the bed again.

Within moments, his breath began coming in short pants and a familiar haze was creeping into his mind. Harry made a soft sound as he began to slow his writhing, then paused uncertainly when Neville leaned down over him and pressed his lips against his ear.

"Keep going for me, Harry," Neville instructed in a firm tone. One of his hands trailed up along Harry's side, rough and calloused fingers teasing against his skin. "I want to see you let go for me today." Harry bit his lower lip hard and shook his head, even as he continued to move as directed, Neville's touch keeping his body from tensing for the moment. Neville brushed his lips against the sensitive spot just below Harry's ear and kissed him there lightly, shifting to press his body against Harry's as he continued to arch against the ropes. "_Trust me_, Harry," he whispered. "I'll catch you when you fall..."

His breath hitching at the words, Harry hesitated for only a moment before he allowed himself to continue struggling against the ropes. Neville's hand continued running over his side, the light touch just enough to keep him somewhat grounded without interfering with the haze slowly taking over his mind. Despite the comfort of the touch, however, as Harry neared the all-too-familiar edge, he felt tears welling up in his eyes and made a strangled sound. Rather than release him this time, Neville pressed the length of their bodies together, the weight of Neville's body over his own instantly taking away the edge of panic in Harry's mind. Bringing his hand up to stroke Harry's cheek, Neville pressed his lips to his ear once more.

"It's alright, Harry," he whispered, stroking his thumb across Harry's cheekbone. "It's alright. Just keep moving for me. Trust me." Harry whimpered in answer, and Neville pulled back slightly, trailing kisses along his jaw. Even as the trembling of his body increased, Harry continued struggling against the ropes on his arms, and as Neville's lips left his jaw, he opened his eyes to look up at him with a tear-filled gaze. His expression crumpled as he looked at Neville and found him watching him with a mixture of affection and determination, squeezing his eyes closed with a soft sob.

"_Please_." He arched once more in the ropes, feeling himself teetering on the edge but not quite able to push himself over it, and as soon as his back was settled on the mattress again, Neville was moving. Quicker than Harry could follow, he had reached up and pulled the ropes off his wrists, freeing them, and Harry's mouth opened to protest the loss before Neville gripped both his wrists hard and pinned them firmly above his head.

Harry's eyes snapped open to look at Neville through the tears still swimming in his vision and he blinked once as Neville's grip tightened. His breath quickened, and his heart hammered loudly in his ears. Every inch of his skin suddenly felt on fire as Neville held him down, the majority of their bodies still pressed together, and Harry could see Neville's own chest heaving with his heavy breathing as he looked down into his eyes. "_Let go_, Harry," Neville ordered, his voice rough and breathless. He leaned down and brushed their lips together so lightly Harry wasn't entirely certain that it wasn't just the feel of Neville's breath ghosting against him that gave the illusion of their lips meeting. "Let go, love."

Neville's hands squeezed around his wrists as he said the words, and in an instant, Harry was lost, his breath leaving him in a rush as he toppled over the edge. His body shuddered and arched beneath Neville, and the fire in his skin flared into an almost unbearable heat before breaking suddenly as he flew apart in Neville's arms. The air of the room washed over his skin, cool and tingling as every nerve felt overly sensitised, even the light touch of Neville's skin against his own making him shudder and tremble. Time felt distorted as he laid there, only vaguely aware of Neville moving off him and stretching out at his side, reaching out to pull him closer and tucking Harry's head against his shoulder.

His eyes drifted closed and he nuzzled against Neville's neck on instinct, melting against his chest, unable to focus on anything but the sound of Neville's heartbeat beneath one ear, and his voice whispering soft words in the other. For the first several moments, it was unintelligible to him, only the familiar sound of Neville's voice breaking through the haze in his mind, and then, as he began to come down and the haze slowly cleared, the words broke through, swirling around in his head and making it feel just as fuzzy as it had a moment before.

"That was very good, Harry," Neville murmured as he stroked a hand through Harry's hair, and it took Harry another moment to realize that he was being rocked gently back and forth. "You were perfect, like you always are. I've got you, now, just breathe for me." It took Harry several minutes of doing just that, drawing in deep breaths as slowly as he could while he waited for his body to settle, before he was able to find any words to speak.

"Thank you," Harry managed, hearing his voice soft and wavering as he pressed his face further into Neville's neck. "_Thank you_, Neville." He felt the gentle pressure of Neville's lips pressing against his hair and smiled against his skin, closing his eyes as Neville tugged the duvets up around them and enveloped them both in warmth.

"_Anything_ for you, Harry."


End file.
